Guardianna
Guardianna , also localized as Cadianna, is a recurring weapon in the Phantasy Star franchise. General Information Guardianna is a sacred artifact that is capable of converting its wielder's energy into fan-like projectiles, the power of which generally depends on the owner's talent and determination. Being a ceremonial item, the Guardianna is very decorative. Its design is reminiscent of Elysion. The handle is purple with runes inscribed on its surface. Underneath the floating card energy is a golden design with two blue stones protruding from each side. Above the energy is a round, golden arch with energy radiating from within it resembling a fan. The identification image for the weapon in Phantasy Star Online depicted Guardianna's photon energy as green. However, most incarnations of the fan were generally always purple when active and at rest. It shoots small, round projectiles from its fan-like arch. Phantasy Star Online Guardianna was a rare card weapon in Phantasy Star Online that could only be equipped by members of the Force class. The fan's special attack would consume TP in order to unleash a powerful attack on a single target. It could only be obtained as a monster drop from the Ultimate difficulty. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Although the game's resources contained artwork and stats for Guardianna, it was not legitimately obtainable in the final retail version of Phantasy Star Online Episode III. Its game data listed the weapon as a cane-type weapon that was only equippable by Forces part of the Hunters. One of its abilities, TP Silence, would have temporarily decreased the opponent's TP by 3 points for two turns. In a similar fashion, its other ability, AP Silence, would have temporarily decreased the opponent's AP by 3 points for two turns. Phantasy Star Universe Cadianna was an account bound rare weapon in Phantasy Star Universe: Ambition of the Illuminus. It was only obtainable as a reward in the Guardians Cash quest, Legacy of Light, on the Japanese PC servers for the game. The card projectile was a 13 star, S rank Kubara Article that had an attack accuracy requirement of 354 in order to equip it. Phantasy Star Portable Cadianna was a card-type rare weapon in Phantasy Star Portable. It was obtainable as a monster drop from Bal Soza (Lv. 80-99). The card projectile was a 10 star, S rank Kubara Article that had an attack accuracy requirement of 124 in order to equip it. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Cadianna returns in the Portable series with Phantasy Star Portable 2. Like its predecessors before it, Cadianna is a card weapon. It was obtainable as a monster drop from Stingee (Lv.100-200). The ancient weapon was a 12 star Kubara Article that required its wielder to be at least level 100 in order to equip it. Phantasy Star Online 2 Guardianna is a rare talis in Phantasy Star Online 2. This weapon has a chance of dropping from Snow Banther (Lv.51+). Guardianna has two possible potentials: Discerning Eye boosts elemental weakness damage by a certain percentage; Lunar Deity boosts light technique damage by a certain percentage. Each potential's potency differs based its current ability level. Category:Weapons